Electrical contacts can be included in connectors and used to transfer power, data, and other signals between electronic devices and/or accessories. The electrical contacts within the connectors can be exposed to the environment in which the electronic devices are used, which can lead to a buildup of contaminants (e.g., oxides, oils, etc.) on surfaces of the electrical contacts. Because the contaminants can function to increase resistance of the electrical contacts, it is desirable to remove the contaminants prior to or as part of connecting to the electronic device. Wiping is a process in which two mating connectors “wipe” past each in a manner that removes at least some of the contaminants. For example, when a Uniform Serial Bus (USB) plug connector is installed in a USB port, metal contacts of the plug connector slide transversely across metal contacts in the port. This transverse wipe functions to remove contaminants from the metal contacts and improves the connection between the USB plug connector and the USB port.
However, in certain types of connectors, transverse wiping may not be an option for cleaning the contacts. This may be because of limits on the area surrounding the contacts. For example, connectors that use circular contacts that mate in a face-to-face orientation typically are not capable of transverse wiping. This can lead to poor connections between such connectors.